personahollow_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoshiyo Shindou
Hoshiyo Shindou is the character that represents the eleventh tier of the Tarot Arcana, Strength. Personality *+Compassionate *+Kind *+Brave *+Hard-Working *+Patient *-Self-doubting *-Insecure *-Indecisive *-Awkward *-Self-deprecating Biography Being the youngest child to a CEO and vice-president of a networking company isn't an easy life. Hoshiyo was born into a privilege life and not a lot of people have that luxury. She didn't take it for granted though. She became heir to the company and she needed to live up to her parents standards if she wanted to inherit the company when she was old enough. And pleasing her parents' was an impossible task. Hoshiyo's own siblings became successful adults and she looked up to them, they even protected her while they were living together. Her older brother started his own producing company and her older sister studied overseas and became a neurosurgeon; the both of them were an achievement and a pride and joy to her parents. They didn't want their youngest to be a failure, so they made her work the hardest. She learned by the time she was in grade school that if she wanted her parents to treat her like any normal parents she had to study hard. This caused her to stress a lot when she first started school. She spent the most of her school career studying, working hard to earn perfect grades to appease her parents, to earn at least a ounce of respect. By the time Hoshiyo graduated middle school and entered high school as a fresh-faced high school student, she was at the top of her class. She was passing her classes with flying colors, but her parents still thought that she was a disappointment. After years of trying her hardest to please her parents, she realized that she wasn't going to no matter how hard she tried. It came to the point to where she contacted her grandparents and she explained to them her situation. Hoshiyo needed to get out of there for her sanity and her grandparents agreed. They didn't want their granddaughter living under that kind of dictatorship.So, the summer before she started high school, she left her parents to live with her grandparents. There was only one rule that she needed to follow and that was to go her own pace. She didn't need to prove her worth to her grandparents. Shadow World Shadow Form Hoshi's shadow looks just like her, but she keeps giving out a look of a sadistic nature. She gets under the real Hoshi's skin with comments like, "You're weak." and "Your parents agreed that you were a mistake." Shadow Hoshi is all of Hoshi's thoughts in a person. The hatred that she carries for her parents is also in her Shadow Form. Going fully berserk, Shadow Hoshi transforms into a ice demon of some sorts. Fighting Style junk here Extra Info junk here Class Schedule Relationships The Fool: Clarissa Ashtear junk here The Magician: Frisco Byrd junk here The High Priestess: Shiori Miyazono junk here The Empress: Nix Shinko junk here The Emperor: Adrian Rowe (Takanashi) junk here The Hierophant: Aoiko Mizushina junk here The Lovers: Toma Tachibana junk here The Chariot: Seiko Morigawa junk here The Justice: Maxine Fujioka junk here The Hermit: Solita Kodoku junk here The Wheel of Fortune: Kano Tamotsumori junk here The Hanged Man: Kasumi Tachibana junk here The Death: Hideaki Mitsugi junk here The Temperance: Ax Music junk here The Devil: Hikaru Akiba junk here The Tower: Takuma Hanyu junk here The Star: Ikki Komatsu junk here The Moon: Sora Tsukino junk here The Sun: Roscoe Kearney junk here The Judgement: Junko Makishima junk here Category:Characters